Mysterious Disappearances
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. But why did they name it Hogwarts? Who were these people? How did they meet? And what was the fight all about? This is a story of how Harry found the power he knows not without knowing he needed to. Time travel, AU, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the story of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. Just like they know purebloods are better than muggleborns and halfbloods. Just like Muggles know dragons are the stuff of fairy tales. We convince ourselves that we know the truth because it's been passed down for ages. Have you ever played the game telephone? That's what we called it anyway. The game where one person thinks of a sentence and whispers to the next person and it goes around the circle and the last person says aloud what they were told. How many times is it the same sentence? But everyone knows history is right… right?

Eleven year old Harry Potter left the Great Hall without his friends. He didn't usually but he really needed to use the loo. After he was finished he started to head back.

"Going somewhere Potter?" Harry turned to find a rather large boy in Slytherin robes just down the hall from him. He couldn't remember the name but he did remember he was a seventh year.

"Back to the Great Hall." He replied backing away, "My friends are expecting me."

"To bad I'll have to disappoint them then." He smirked pulling his wand.

Harry also pulled his though he had no idea what to do with it. He could levitate him, or shoot sparks but not a lot else. Halloween had just passed a few weeks ago and Harry wished he was facing the troll again instead of this large, mean Slytherin with the intelligence to actually wield his weapon.

Harry heard voices approaching and so did the Slytherin, he smirked and brought down his wand just as the new students rounded the corner. Harry was stuck. If he moved the unsuspecting students would get hit by the spell and if he didn't move he was going to get hit. Time and Harry seemed to move in slow motion. He heard the yells of the students behind him as he raised his arms and crossed them at the wrists hoping to somehow block the spell from hitting him. A flash of light disoriented him but he didn't feel any pain. There was a lot of wind though, it was a hard wind that tore at his clothes and took his breath away.

Back in the hall the sickly yellow spell passed through the spot Harry had been in and hit the wall dislodging a large chunk of masonry. Everyone froze for several seconds but when the chunk of masonry hit the floor it woke up Fred enough for him to send a stunner at the other student. The Slytherin was still staring at the spot where Harry had vanished from and never saw the stunner coming his way.

"Harry?" George called, but no response was returned.

"I'm getting McGonagall." Angelina turned and ran off.

A few minutes later McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore all reached them. Dumbledore asked, "What happened?"

"We came around the corner in time to see the Slytherin down there throw a spell at Harry." Fred started.

"It was sickly yellow color and took that chunk out of the wall." Lee added pointing at the piece of masonry on the floor.

"What happened to Harry?" McGonagall asked looked for the boy.

"He disappeared before the spell reached him." George looked awed, "A flash of light and he was gone."

"Fawkes?" Dumbledore called. The Phoenix flashed in and landed on his shoulder, "Did you take Harry?" It shook its head but trilled a happy tuned and flashed away, "It seems that Harry flashed himself away, but he's fine."

"Albus?" McGonagall asked since she couldn't form the full question.

"Fawkes isn't worried so neither am I." he declared.

"Where do we start looking?" Fred asked.

"First let's see what we have here." Dumbledore began to wave his wand and several lights filled the hall, "Severus, see to your student. He is just stunned."

"I did it." Fred offered up, "After that chunk fell out of the wall I didn't want him to leave."

"Ten pointes to Gryffindor." Dumbledore continue waving his wand with a look of concentration on his face, "Minerva call Alistor."

"What is it?" Severus whispered.

"Very odd distortion." He sighed explaining too soft for the students then he thought to himself, "I fear Harry is more of a when than a where."

"He's not smart enough for much." Severus indicated his student.

"No but Harry is powerful enough for many things." He sighed, "We can only hope he will return."

Severus woke up his student, "What happened?"

"He bent it." The boy babbled, "And he disappeared. "

''Bent it?" Severus asked bewildered.

"I shot at him and if he moved it would have hit those coming around the corner." He looked wide eyed at his professor, "The spell hit a flash of light and bent it making it hit the opposite wall instead."

"What spell was it?" Dumbledore asked.

The boy seemed to come to his senses when Dumbledore spoke, "Tripping jinx."

Severus shook his head and led the boy off to the headmaster's office. At least he wasn't a complete idiot. The tripping jinx was yellow too. But so was a very dark spell designed to severely injure the victim with deep cuts.

Dumbledore blocked off both ends of the hall to protect the evidence. As he thought, "I do hope you are correct Fawkes."

In no time at all Hogwarts knew Harry Potter was missing and that one of the seventh year Slytherins was expelled. It didn't take a genius to figure out the two items were related.

_*****Some other time*****_

A man was shocked when a small boy with black hair and green eyes popped into being on his hearth rug. A cut on his head was bleeding profusely. The man jumped up and began to do what he could for the boy's critical condition. It seems as though he had been injured some in the past as well as the present so while the lad was unconscious the man took the opportunity to fix several other problems. The malnutrition was the only thing that would take time, and good food, to fix.

Several days later the boy stirred and the man was there ready to help, "Good morning."

"Where am I?" his bleary voice asked.

"My house, you popped in a few days ago badly injured." He stated softly, "Do you remember what happened?"

"No." the small voice answered after the groan when he tried to shake his head.

"Can you tell me you name?" he asked gently.

"I can't remember." The boy sounded odd and the man was sure he was panicking.

"Don't worry, you hit your head." He stated, "You'll probably remember it all once you've healed."

"Ok." The small voice sounded so tired.

"Sleep now." The man crooned, "You need to rest."

The next morning he woke up again and the man was there with a bowl, "Here let's see if you can eat before you go back to sleep."

"Thank you." He sat up with the man's help and began to eat, "Wow this is good."

"Glad you like it." He grinned, "Do you remember anything today?"

"No." he replied dejected after several moments of thought.

"Don't worry." He patted his shoulder lightly, "It will just take time."

"What do we do in the mean time?" the boy asked.

"Well, I could loan you a name if you want." He grinned, "My son's name was Salazar."

"I'm sorry you lost him." The boy offered his condolences, "Won't it bother you to call me that?"

"Nope." He grinned, "I'm Sanazar by the way, Sanazar Slytherin."

"And I'm Salazar." The boy stretched out his hand and the man laughed as he took it and gave him a firm shake.

"A pleasure to meet you." He grinned.

It was a few days before Salazar was up and about. He experienced a bit of dizziness but he was moving so he was happy about that. By that time Sanazar was more able to explain what he could.

"Your magical core was pretty well depleted when you arrived. It wasn't until a few hours later that it replenished enough for me to be sure you were even magical." Sanazar explained, "I was almost sure your wand was from the one who sent you rather than yours."

"Do you think it's mine now?" Salazar asked.

"Won't know until we try some magic." He shrugged, "Let's try something simple. Hold you want up like this and say lumos."

The tip of his wand lit and Salazar duplicated his action and his also lit.

"Excellent." He clapped, "To turn it off is Nox."

"Nox." Salazar repeated and the light went out.

"I'd say that's enough to prove it's yours." Sanazar grinned and clapped him on the back.

"How old am I?" Salazar asked his mentor, it was the question that was most important next to a name.

"I have a potion." Sanazar started to rummage through his ingredients, "It isn't exact but will it will give us a clue." A hour later Salazar drank the potion and turned green, "That says you're between five and nine." he nodded, "I'd say eight or nine."

Once Salazar was completely well Sanazar began his training. He knew more potions than magic but Harry was grateful to learn anything the man wanted to teach him. He spent two wonderful years training with the man and they had enjoyed a bit of a feast when he had finished all the training.

"Well done son." Sanazar clapped a larger Salazar on the back.

"Thanks dad." He grinned the first time Salazar had called him that they'd both been shocked. Then Sanazar had been so pleased that Sal was glad he'd slipped and said it.

"Tomorrow I need you to go hunt." He stabbed a piece of meat, "This is the last of our fresh venison."

"Ok, I'll head out first thing." Salazar replied with a grin, he liked hunting.

Both went to bed early and Salazar left before the sun rose. He was hoping he could be done with cleaning it and be back before the sun set. He was a good way away from home when he finally caught up to the deer whose tracks he'd been following. A short spurt of magic had the animal stunned and Salazar hurried to kill it before it woke.

He quickly proceeded to get it ready to travel. He cut off the potions they used and left the rest for the scavengers of the woods. The wolves would be happy tonight. The meat was wrapped in cloth and stuffed into his pack that had a cooling charm. Then he began the long trek back to his home. He smiled when he got close enough to smell the smoke from the fire Sanazar was preparing for his kill. They'd smoke part of the meat overnight and would store it for the long cold Scottish winter. The winter store was almost full but he thought he'd get one or two more deer before winter hit.

He cleared the edge of the trees and stopped in his tracks. The pack hit the ground as he took out running at the smoking shell of a house. He found Sanazar near the house badly beaten.

"Dad!" he fell to his knees by his side. He looked at the burned out shell and knew he had nothing to create a potion to help the man.

"Son… go to Lord… Gryffindor." He gasped with the last of his breath, "Warn him… bandits…"

Salazar wailed when he realized the man he loved as a father was gone, stolen from him by the bandits that did nothing but destroy. The sun was beginning to set when he heard horse's approached him from the south. Gryffindor castle was to the north so he knew it wasn't likely to be someone friendly. Wishing he had time to bury his father he ran for the cover of the woods and grabbed his pack on the way. He stopped far enough in not to be seen but close enough to see. Three men in black cloaks with hoods that covered their faces approached. One of the men got off his horse and checked Sanazar.

"Dead." He stood, "That's one less troublemaker we'll have to deal with."

"We didn't just come back to make sure he was dead did we?" another of the men asked.

"No we didn't." the last man and obviously the leader looked around, "We want the boy."

"Why?" the one off the horse asked.

"Because you ignorant dog he knows all Sanazar's secrets." The leader sneered.

"Why bother with him. If we hadn't killed Sanazar we could have gotten them from him." The second one pointed out.

"No one gets secrets out of Sanazar, except his son." The leader chuckled, "The son is not nearly as tough as the old man."

"That is true." The second one laughed, "What's the plan then."

"Fix the hut and bury the old man. Then we'll just sit and wait for him to get back." The leader dismounted.

"How do you know he'll be back?" the first one asked stupidly.

"What is this?" the leader pointed to the set up over a fire pit.

"A meat smoker." He answered.

"That means the boy is out hunting. He hadn't started the fire yet but it's ready for quick starting when he gets back." The second one provided the answer, "He expected him back within a couple days."

"Exactly." The leader took a seat by the smoking pit, "You get started on the hut."

"Always." He answered and brandished his wand. The stupid one picked a shovel off the pack of his horse and started to dig.

Salazar turned and ran. He wouldn't last long carrying a pack of meat so he ditched it in an old dead tree trunk. Animals might get it but the bandits wouldn't. He ran until he didn't have any breath and he stopped to walk. There were many streams along the way so drinking wasn't a problem. Fruit trees and bushes were also plentiful so he was able to keep moving. He didn't stop to sleep that night or any of the days or nights that followed. It was dawn after the third night of walking and running that he stumbled into the gate of Gryffindor castle.

"It's Salazar son of Slytherin." The guard next to the gate called up to the keeper, "Open wide enough for a boy."

The gate opened and Salazar practically fell though. Guards helped him up and put him on a cart behind a horse. The gate guard jumped on the horse and hurried the distance to the castle. He knew his Lord would want to see the lad right away. It was obvious something bad had happened.

"Excuse me My Lord." The guard bowed as much as he could and not drop the boy.

Lord Gryffindor stopped the proceeding in his hall and glared at the guard, "You interrupted."

"I thought you'd want to be My Lord." He held up a small boy he hadn't stopped advancing, "It is the son of Sanazar. I think something terrible has happened."

"Clear the room." Lord Gryffindor jumped from his chair and approached the guard who was carrying the boy, "Well done. Set him on the table. Someone fetch the healer."

"Gailen already left." Godric the fourteen year old son of the Lord approached, "What's wrong with him?"

"Exhaustion at the very least." Richard Gryffindor sighed then turned to the guard, "What is your name and rank?"

"Billings, Albert." He stood stiffly, "Guard for gate. Lower level. I should still be there."

"Well done Mr. Billings." Richard stated, "I'll speak to the commander on your behalf. Hurry back to your post."

"I'm here." The healer called as Billings left the hall. He was still half way across the hall when he started diagnosing the lad, "Exhaustion, dehydration, hunger, and a severely twisted ankle. I'd say he ran quite a while after he had done it."

"Can you wake him? Time may be of the essence." Richard asked.

"Yes but not long." The healer cast the spell.

"Salazar can you hear me?" Godric called.

"Ric… three bandits… they killed dad." He cried for a few moments before he passed out again.

"Stay with him Godric." Richard ordered, "You can move him to a bed where he'll be more comfortable."

"Yes father." Godric aided the healer in moving Salazar to one of the empty rooms.

Richard took seven men and headed out instructing the others to guard the castle with their lives. It was an order that was given and taken in extreme seriousness. They returned three days later with four horses carrying dead bodies. Godric met them near the front door.

"How is Sal?" Richard asked as he dismounted.

"He woke up yesterday. He was on foot for three days without stopping except to drink and pick a little fruit to eat." Godric answered, "The bandits were after Sanazar's secrets. They planned on making Salazar tell them."

"We'll have to protect him until he can do it himself." Richard grabbed one of the horses carrying a body, "We'll bury Sanazar here."

"Shall I get Sal?" Godric glanced back at the body.

"Give me about ten minutes." He said, "I sent a few men to dig the hole, I want to make sure…"

"Ten minutes." Godric turned and entered the house, he found Salazar by the window.

"Is that…" he couldn't finish.

"Yes, father is going to bury him in our graveyard." Ric offered, "He wants us to stay here until they're ready."

"They threw him in a grave six days ago." Salazar shuddered, "It has to be bad."

"I suppose." He didn't want to say how bad it smelled.

"Did he say who they were?" he asked

"Not yet." Ric threw an arm over his shoulder, "Let's go get a few horses."

The funeral wasn't much. Richard, Godric and Salazar stood for a few minutes. Richard said a few words about how good of a man and father he was then they returned to the castle.

"Do you know who it was?" Salazar asked.

"I do and I've taken steps." Richard offered, "I've seen missives to both Lord Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to keep them on the lookout and to stay safe themselves."

"Who was it?" Salazar asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." Richard held up a hand to forestall his arguments, "First of all they are dead, we killed them for their crimes. Second their father is very far away and very horrible. You aren't allowed to go after him. It will take an army."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Salazar was called to the Great Hall. He was required to dress for official business and that made him nervous. He entered the room standing straight and waited by the guards to be called.

"This isn't anything bad." The guard whispered.

Salazar nodded to him but he was still unable to speak. At ten years old he was mature for his age but he still hated official stuff. A few minutes later Richard finished the business he had already been working on and then he called Salazar.

"Salazar son of Slytherin welcome to my home." Richard opened his arms indicating the hall.

Salazar approached and knelt down with his head bowed, "Thank you My Lord."

"Salazar you and your father have meant a great deal to me." He softened his voice though everyone still heard, "His loss is a grievance upon my heart. To lessen that pain for both of us I am bringing you into my family. I will not take away your name but you will be known as a son of Lord Gryffindor."

"Thank you My Lord." He said just loud enough to be heard. It was all he could do around the lump in his throat.

"You are to be trained in the art of personal defense." Richard continued, "But time will always be set aside for you to continue work in your potions."

"My Lord you are most gracious." Salazar was trying to hold back the tears.

"Time will also be made to learn magic." He finished.

Salazar gasped. Family magics were never shared with outsiders. This was a sign to everyone that Salazar Slytherin was also very much a Gryffindor. His stuttered reply was sincerely felt, "My Lord you… you are… too much for… for my feeble skills of speech."

Richard laughed and stood and pulled Salazar up to stand with him, "I've never heard that one before."

"I don't know what to say." Salazar said into Richard's shoulder as he was pulled into a hug, which he returned with all his strength.

"I know I cannot replace Sanazar in your heart." Richard whispered, "I am just asking you make room for me."

"You have always been there." Salazar replied just as softly, "Since the first time Sanazar brought me I have thought of you as a treasured uncle."

"I never got to be an uncle." He pulled back and looked down at the boy, "I like it."

Godric came to his rescue and pulled Salazar out of the hall. First stop was his bedroom to change clothes. Second stop was the yard to meet his trainer.

"You will not be a soldier or great warrior." The man said with just one look at the boy, "But I can help you protect yourself. My name is Rowan Stergis."

"What do I call you?" Salazar thought back to his first time with Sanazar. Back when he was the potion master rather than the father he had become soon after.

"Rowan is fine." He waved him off, "I won't be your sword master or anything because you are not built for that."

"What am I built for?" Sal asked as Ric took a seat to watch the fun.

"You remind me of the stories my grandfather told me of Assassins from old countries." He grinned, "Lean and shadowy all stealth and stalking."

"Sounds like how you hunt." Ric offered with a chuckle.

"I do." Sal could admit it, "Meat tastes better if it's not been run into the ground."

Rowan laughed, "That it does. We shall start with how to hold a dagger."

Training with Rowan would last the entire time he lived in the castle. If you keep up your training you won't forget anything when you were in a fight. Many cuts and bruises were experienced and that led Salazar to create potions to heal them quicker with less pain. While he was still trying to invent them he did have a few mishaps.

"What is that smell?" Richard was ready to bust out windows it was so bad.

"Sorry." Salazar entered the Hall and bowed low and stayed there.

"He was experimenting in his room." Godric laughed, "His room smells worse."

"It smells like a very large dung pile." One of the guards offered.

"Sal." Richard sighed, "Did you get rid of it?"

"Yes sir." He answered still bowed.

"Stand up." He chuckled, "How bad is your room?"

"Putrid." He grimace, "Smells much better in here."

"The upper floors are fine." Godric offered knowing he would worry about the Lady Gryffindor.

"Very good." Richard sighed, "Why do you always smell up my hall?"

"Potion fumes are usually heavy, especially when they've been… bad." Salazar offered.

"So maybe the dungeons would be a better place for your lab then my floor." Richard suggested, "Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes." Salazar finally looked up, "That would be great. I could keep the ingredients down there for much longer and they wouldn't be as likely to spoil the potion."

"Keep the recipe for this one." Godric chuckled, "Just think of how an army would react if we put a vat of this in the middle of their camp."

"Even if we tipped it over a hill and let it run down into the camp." Salazar suggested, "It didn't seem to want to seep into the hole I dug for it."

"How did you get rid of it then?" Richard asked.

"I vanished it and then taught him how." Godric grinned, "In return he's going to teach me to make the healing paste."

"Giving up a secret?" Richard lifted an eyebrow.

"I figure it's worth it to get rid of a smelly potion before it fills my room with the odor of a thousand dung heaps." Salazar offered wryly.

"I suppose it is." Richard's booming laugh filled the room.

"Now to try and recreate it." Salazar grinned, "Where in the dungeons do you want me?"

"As far away as you can get." Richard shook his head at the thought of more smells like that.

One year after the death of Sanazar news of a battle reached Gryffindor castle. It came on horseback with two young ladies and a guard of twenty riding fast. They were brought directly into the Great Hall.

"My Lord Gryffindor." The captain of the guard knelt, "I bring desperate tidings from the Lords Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Invaders from England."

"How long ago?" he asked signaling for his guard to get ready and for his own armor.

"Ten days past." He offered.

"You rode very fast for the ladies." Richard stated.

"We had some interesting help." The captain hesitated.

"I made a device that brought us part of the way." One of the women offered, "It is a magical form of transportation that I invented."

"It isn't very comfortable." The guard offered quietly.

Godric perked up at the idea but kept his peace as his father got ready to leave.

"Godric, you have the castle." He stated, "You know what to do if I don't return."

"Yes Father." He stood and embraced him, something neither usually did in public, "Be safe."

"And you as well son." He let go of Godric and pull Salazar into a hug, "You too my nephew."

"Be safe and victorious uncle." Salazar replied.

Godric waited until they were gone from the castle grounds before he rounded on the two women who were staying for their safety, "What is this travel you have developed?"

"Portkey." The dark haired girl replied, "Takes you miles in just seconds."

"Fantastic." He grinned, "How do you do it?"

"I'm not telling you." She huffed, "Do I have idiot written across my forehead."

Salazar laughed at the two of them and both turned to glare at him. He stifled the laughter and bowed to the young lady, "Dear Lady I am so please to make your acquaintance. My name is Salazar Slytherin, nephew to the Lord Gryffindor. May I be bestowed with your name?"

"Rowena Devonshire, soon to be Ravenclaw." She bowed her head slightly.

"Lovely." Sal turned to the next girl while Godric stuck out his tongue, "And you fine Lady?"

"Helga Hufflepuff." She also bowed her head slightly, "New daughter-in-law to My Lord Hufflepuff."

"Again so lovely." Sal quirked at eyebrow at Godric, "May I present the Heir of Richard Gryffindor, Sir Godric."

"I'm still not teaching you my portkey." Rowena scowled.

"Not even for a paste to heal burns in a few seconds?" Sal offered a trade.

"Healing paste?" Helga perked up, "For burns?"

"Yes madam, I am a Potions Master." He gave his own bow.

"I thought potions only poisoned people." Rowena lifted an eyebrow.

"I can do that too." He admitted, "However I prefer healing to death and destruction."

"He's adopted." Godric offered to the astounded looks from the ladies.

It was well known that Gryffindors were a warrior bunch that loved a good fight. Evidence of that was traveling south at this moment to help a fellow in need.

"That explains the good manners." Rowena sniffed.

Godric's booming laugh was much like his fathers. Soon the other three were laughing. Before long they were the best of friends and would talk of all sorts of things. But the thing that seemed to bring them together was one of Helga's ideas.

"I can't wait until I have children old enough to teach." She sighed, "I was tempted to teach the children at Hufflepuff Castle but it would be looked down on."

"You know that's not a bad idea." Godric sat back in his chair, "If we taught all the children of Scotland how to control their magic they could all work to keep our country safe from invasion."

"But the non-magicals would get jealous." Rowena disagreed.

"We could get other non-magicals to teach their children things too." Salazar offered, "Or we could just keep it a secret. Some of the non-magicals are rather violent."

"Sal..." Godric put a hand on his shoulder.

"They wanted to torture me until I used father's potions to turn the two others magical." Salazar huffed, "I can't make people magical. You're either born with it or not." He was having a hard time hiding his emotions so he stood and left the group.

"Sorry." Godric looked contrite, "Two non-magicals and one magical killed his father a few years ago. That's when father adopted him. He's a good kid but he still struggles with his emotions at times."

By the time the English were routed and sent back home the four friends had solid plans for the school. Now they just needed approval from the families to teach their magics to those who could wield them. Richard was the first one approached.

"A school to teach family magics." He sat back, "I can't decide this for everyone."

"We know." Godric explained, "But we thought if all the magicals of the land knew how to wield the strongest magics we could be at peace and not worry about attacks. They would be stopped before they reach very far in."

"Farmers could protect their crops from thieves." Salazar offered, "That would mean more food available for everyone."

"We could have places where injured were taken and healed by teams of healers." Helga's excitement was contagious.

"Knowledge is power." Rowena stated her argument, "If we share the knowledge we increase our power. Little girls could send the English dogs back to their hovels with just a flick of their wands."

"How much better would our magic be if we were able to build our own wands?" Salazar's newest thought astounded him, "We could have several wands in case one broke."

"How many daggers are you carrying?" Richard stopped to ask Sal.

"Fifteen, why?" he asked clearly confused by the change in topic.

"First more daggers and now more wands." Richard chuckled, "Always with you it's how much can I do with that and how much more can I do with double of that."

"It has served me well." Salazar looked haughty, "I haven't been fully disarmed since I started learning how to wield a dagger."

"Not even when you sleep." Godric chuckled, "Father do you think we have enough to convince a council?"

"I think you might." He agreed, "Where do you propose to have this school?"

"I was thinking we could use our northern castle." Godric suggested, "Far enough from enemy lines that children would be protected.

"Why there? It's a wart on the face of the earth." Richard knew the place. It held their pig farm. They kept it far away because of the smell. He sighed and decided to move the pigs, "What would you call this school?"

"Hogwarts." Godric said as a joke because he too knew what the castle was.

The four of them moved to the castle. Helga's and Rowena's husbands were grateful that they were far from the continuing war. Most especially since they were both carrying the heirs. The quartet found their quarters and made their homes. Salazar took the dungeon since it had worked so well at Castle Gryffindor. Rowena took one tower so that she could watch the stars. Godric also took a tower he was used to sleeping up high. Helga, like Salazar preferred close to the earth. Many of the plants she grew were helpful in the potions he made. The two of them were very close.

Salazar was the youngest, he was four years younger than Godric, six years younger than Rowena and seven years younger than Helga. He was actually younger than their first students. For seven years they built up the school and taught students. It was a potions accident that brought up the issue that would change everything.

"What was that?" Godric met Rowena in the entry way.

"It shook the whole castle!" She responded as Helga appeared at the stairs going to the dungeon.

"Potions accident!" She yelled as she waved the students past.

Godric pushed past them and ran for Salazar's classroom. He used the bubble head charm when the smell got too bad, it was a charm from the Bones family who lived close to the sea. He found the potion still smoking and vanished it. He then levitated the students out to the hall where Helga and Rowena were waiting. He couldn't find Salazar for several minutes. He moved the teacher's desk back to its position and found Sal under it. He picked him up noticing the blood on the floor.

Godric sat by the bed of his best friend and the man he considered a younger brother. He'd been unconscious for three days. The students had all woke up but Salazar was still out. One of his top students had taken the class over in his absence.

"Come on Sal." Godric put a hand on his shoulder, "Nap time is over. We need you back."

"Anything?" Rowena asked.

"No." he sighed.

"Go sleep." She nudged him, "I'll sit with him."

"Ok." He agreed, "If he wakes get me immediately."

"Of course." She promised.

"Why?" Godric stopped at the mumbled words.

"Sal?" he turned back.

"Why do you want to them to get you?" he mumbled.

"Maybe because you've be out for three days." He sat back down and patted the shoulder, "I've been worried."

"What happened?" he asked.

"A potion exploded." He offered.

"Anyone hurt?" he asked as he struggled to sit up.

"Other than you?" Godric chuckled, "No. Knocked them all out but no one was hurt. Do you remember?"

"Yes." He grumbled, "And you're not going to like it."

"What?" he sagged back in his chair.

"McKenny tossed something into Norman's cauldron." He sighed, "I couldn't see what it was and it exploded on contact. I don't remember anything else."

"Were you behind your desk?" Godric asked.

"Yes how did you know?" he asked.

"I couldn't find you for a bit." He scratched his head, "You were under it."

"No wonder I feel like I was ran over by something." Sal sighed, "Where's Helga?"

"Asleep." Rowena offered.

"What time is it?" He finally noticed it was still dark out.

"Around midnight." Godric answered.

"Go to bed." Sal lay back, "We need to have a meeting tomorrow, the four of us."

Helga brought him breakfast the next morning, "About time sleepy head."

"Morning." He mumbled.

"Row and Ric will be here as soon as breakfast is over." She sat the tray down. When he frowned she commented, "They aren't going to be happy?"

"No." he replied.

"The accident was that bad?" she asked.

"No." Sal sighed, "This doesn't have anything to do with it, not really."

Rowena and Godric met them in the hospital and they looked curiously at Sal when he locked the doors and set up wards to keep everyone out.

"Godric, do you remember the first time we met?" Sal asked.

"Of course. You were a wee little thing trotting along behind Sanazar." He grinned, "I think I was twelve."

"When he introduced me as his son, do you remember what your father said?" he asked.

"Yes he seemed surprised that Sanazar had a child, he had thought the boy had died or something." Godric answered looking confused, "But Sanazar said he had adopted you. Memory loss wasn't it?"

"Not anymore." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "My name, the one I was born with is Harry Potter. When I was eleven I started school and was hexed by an older boy. I disappeared from my school and appeared in Sanazar's home."

"A school?" Rowena asked.

"But you were eight!" Godric argued, "You're more than one year younger than me."

"I was eight." He agreed, "The school I went to was in the highlands. It had a really odd name."

"Sal there isn't another school out here." Rowena pointed out.

"I went to Hogwarts." He told them, "In the year 1991."

"What?" all three of the gasped.

"I was hexed and somehow came back in time. I also lost three years and landed here at eight years old." Salazar explained, "I have to find a way back."


	3. Chapter 3

"No!" Godric refused, "You hit your head and you're just confused."

"Ric." He tried, "I need to go back to where I belong."

"Helga, do something." Godric turned to her then back to Salazar, "You belong here."

"Sal, Godric is right. We can't travel through time." Rowena insisted, "It isn't possible. Losing age isn't possible either."

"Salazar we need you here." Helga tried, "How can we operate the school without you?"

"Godric's hat idea works." He grinned, "I was sorted into Gryffindor even though the hat said I would do well in Slytherin."

"You didn't go to your own house?" Helga was the only one to laugh.

"He didn't." Godric frowned, "Because he wasn't there. It didn't happen."

"Ric it did." Salazar put a hand on his shoulder.

"No." He pulled away and waved his wand to lift the wards as he stomped away, "It can't happen."

"Pig headed fool." Salazar sighed, "I have to go back."

"You don't." Rowena argued, "You could stay."

"I don't belong here." Salazar argued, "I'm sure I've changed history just being here."

"You aren't changing history you're making it." Rowena argued, "How would we explain your disappearance."

"When I was at Hogwarts as a student, Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other. It all went back to the split between the founders." Salazar explained, "Godric Gryffindor had a fight with Salazar Slytherin about letting muggleborns into the school. Godric for it Salazar against it. Salazar left the school."

"But you don't hate muggleborns." Helga frowned at him.

"You can't say he went back to the future he came from." Salazar chuckled, "It's really best this way. McKinney is muggleborn we can say this was the last straw for me."

"And your students?" Rowena huffed, "What will become of them?"

"I am assuming you've had someone teaching for me?" He asked, "They will continue."

"Sal we can combat it from here." Helga tried again, "Show everyone you don't hate muggleborns."

"That isn't the point." Sal huffed, "I have to go back."

"Don't do this Sal." Helga pleaded

He got out of bed and headed off to find Godric. He found him easy enough in the Great Hall. He threw up a privacy spell, "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Godric frowned, "You can't throw away our dream."

"I'm not." Salazar responded, "You can make it fine without me. All I do is stink up the dungeon."

"You do that well enough." Godric was still frowning, "Do I mean so little to you? Does Father? You know what this will do to him!"

"I'm sorry." Salazar sighed, "But I have to try. Something is telling me it's important for me to return."

"It's the knock on the head." Godric pointed out, "It's scrambled your brains and you aren't thinking straight. You're not thinking at all."

"I'm sorry." Sal turned and moved towards the dungeon dropping the privacy spell.

"You should be sorry." Godric said loudly, "It's stupid."

Salazar shook his head and went to his rooms to try and figure out how he got here and how he was supposed to get back. He didn't want to go but something in his head was screaming at him to go back. One name kept running through his head and it might have been his imagination but he was sure Voldemort was the reason he had to return.

Salazar spent the next several days contemplating what he was supposed to do. He paced the dungeons, he roamed the hallways and finally he headed out onto the lawn. The lawns were empty except for Godric.

"Leaving us so soon?" he sneered at Salazar.

"I've not figured out how yet." He offered in return, "I'm at a loss of what to do. I wish you'd talk to me?"

"I won't talk to someone who isn't in their right mind." Godric huffed.

A flash of fire had them both turning with their wands drawn, "Fawkes?"

"What?" Godric turned to Salazar.

"Fawkes, he's a Phoenix." Salazar was smiling widely, "He's friends with my Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"Salazar, are you serious?" Godric asked and the bird trilled.

"Have you come to get me?" Salazar asked the bird who nodded in reply.

"Is he really from the future?" Godric asked the bird and got another nod.

"Listen to Rowena and Helga." Salazar told him, "They know the story that's supposed to be told."

He reached for the Phoenix and was flashed away before Godric could say anything.

"Nooooooo." The scream was heard throughout the school.

Helga and Rowena rushed to the lawn and found Godric on his knees.

_*****Hogwarts May 1998*****_

A rumble of thunder shook the school during the evening meal. The candles were extinguished leaving them in the dark for a few moments before a flash of fire lit the room and then the candles. Everyone looked around and at first they only saw Dumbledore's Phoenix sitting on the back of his chair. It trilled a pleasant song before it flashed away. It was the Gryffindor table that noticed the other entity in the room.

"Professor, there's someone here on the floor." Head Girl Hermione Granger stood looking down at the shadowy figure.

Dumbledore was the first but not the only teacher to leave their table. Within a few minutes a dark haired young man was being put into a bed in the Hospital. Dumbledore gently pulled back one eyelid and smiled at the green eye that looked back at him. Next he brushed the hair back and saw a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Welcome back Harry." He whispered, "Just in time."

He woke in the hospital at Hogwarts and lay there wondering, "Did I make it back or did I dream it?"

He maneuvered himself and his bed so he was sitting up by the time Fawkes flashed in.

"Did we make it?" he asked and received a nod from the bird, "Am I still twenty?" Fawkes shook his head, "Older?" another negative reply, "I'm seventeen again aren't I?"

The bird trilled giving him a positive answer. Harry stroked the bird's feathers for a little while until it hopped to the side and flashed away just in time for the doors to open and admit Albus Dumbledore. Both smiled as Albus approached.

"Well I must say you have grown quite a lot since the last time I saw you." Albus began.

"More than you can possibly imagine." Harry grinned at his old headmaster.

"It is good to see you." Albus reached his bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd like to say it's good to be back, but I'm not sure of the state of things yet." He replied.

"It is not good." Dumbledore took a seat, "I need to know how much you knew before you left and if you've learned anything while you were gone?"

"I've learned plenty, but nothing about what is going on here." Harry offered with a small smile, "I know that Voldemort killed my parents. I suspect he isn't really dead."

"He is not dead." Albus agreed, "I've made a bit of a study about his life. I found he has done some truly horrific magic."

Harry glanced at the doors of the hospital and sent a spell at them, "You can talk now."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I put a privacy spell on the ward. Not even Madam Pomfrey can hear us… it is still Madam Pomfrey isn't it?" he asked.

"It is." Albus smiled but it dropped away, "You remember Mr. Mitchell?"

"Was that the Slytherin who hexed me?" he asked.

"Yes." Albus agreed, "He disappeared a few years ago. Three days later we found his body beside the remains of a cauldron. Six months later Voldemort made his first move. He was angry at the boy for making you disappear so he took his life force to gain a body back."

"Gain it back?" he asked shocked, "He was living without a body?"

"He was." Albus agreed.

"Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"I'm surprised you know about them." Albus nodded, "But yes he did. We have found and destroyed all but two. "

"He made more than one?" he groaned.

"He made six and one on accident a total of eight pieces of his soul." Albus offered, "He used a locket, a diadem, a cup, a diary and a ring that we have destroyed. He also used a snake he keeps as a pet and the one he made by accident."

"Do you know where the accidental one is?" Harry asked.

"I believe it is in your scar." He offered with a grimace.

"Do you know how to check?" Harry asked with a half-smile.

"I do." he nodded.

"Then please do me the courtesy of checking for it before you kill me." He sat his wand on the table beside the bed.

"I wouldn't be the one to kill you." Albus huffed as he raised his wand, "There is nothing there. I was so sure."

"I died." Harry offered, "The day I was sent back my heart stopped at one point but the man who healed me was able to get it going again."

"Thank Merlin." He sighed, "So that brings us to what happened to you."

"Actually you should thank Slytherin." Harry grinned, "I landed in the lap of a man named Sanazar Slytherin. I had no memory and he decided to call me by the name of his dead son. I met three other people and we became good friends and started a school together. I went by Salazar and my friends were Godric, Rowena and Helga."

"You helped to found Hogwarts?" Albus asked in shock before he turned giddy, "What was it like?"

"Hogwarts was a joke that stuck." Harry chuckled, "Richard, Godric's father, gave us the use of his northern castle although he said it was a wart of the face of the highlands. It was their pig farm. When he asked the name of our school Ric popped off with Hogwarts. I spent two years learning from Sanazar, I spent three years getting the school started and I spent seven years teaching."

"But you were only gone six years." He argued, "You look just like our seventh years."

"I lost three years of age in the transition both ways." Harry explained, "I was twenty when I left and Fawkes has confirmed I'm seventeen again. I started teaching potions at the age of thirteen and some of my students were older than me."

"Do you know any magic?" Albus hated to ask.

"I do. I was learning as well as teaching." Harry agreed, "But I have no idea how it measures to your scale. I would think that in some ways I am quite far ahead and in others I will be behind. Godric was well versed in warrior magic I think we would classify it as a combination of defense against the dark arts, transfiguration and charms. Helga provided the instruction on herbology, history and a different set of transfiguration and charms. Rowena took arithmancy, runes, astrology and more charms. I taught potions, magical creatures, some additional herbology and I did the healing."

"We'll have to test you." Albus sighed and stopped when someone knocked on the doors to the hospital. He waved his wand but it did nothing to the charm Harry had set.

"Allow me." Harry picked up his wand and the charm dropped.

"Albus I would appreciate it if you wouldn't lock me out of my hospital." Poppy stated indignantly as she scurried into the ward, "I see our patient is awake."

Harry flicked his wand at the door again as Dumbledore spoke, "I didn't lock you out he did."

"Stop blaming students." She was sure he was teasing her until she noticed the boy flicking his wand and the doors shutting again, "How can he do that?"

"Mr…" Dumbledore began.

"No names yet." Harry interrupted, "And we'll explain to you later Madam. You may give me a checkup if you wish but I am quite fine."

"I'll be the judge of that." She insisted and began to wave her wand. After several minutes she nodded her head, "You are correct."

"I'm pretty good at healing." He smiled.

"May I steal him away then?" Albus asked.

"Yes fine." She huffed.

"Hold up." Harry put his hand on the man's arm to stop him from getting up, "How many people got a good look at me last night?"

"All they know is that you have dark hair but the shadows between the tables hid you for the most part." Albus offered.

Harry waved his wand and altered his face enough that he wouldn't be recognized and then his eyes. Lastly he changed his hair color and pulled his long hair into a low ponytail. After that he waved his wand at his clothes and his pajamas changed to plain black robes. He carefully stood and then followed the headmaster out of the wing. They moved through the castle without speaking. Many small groups of students were milling around the halls that got more crowded as they got closer to the Headmasters office. Harry was trying not to laugh when Dumbledore chuckled at the group near his door.

"I realize you have no classes with it being Saturday but I fail to remember ever seeing this many students wanting in my office." He claimed, "I feel quite popular today."

Harry grinned before he replied, "And here I thought I was being the popular gossip topic. I am very thoroughly embarrassed."

"Don't take it too hard." Albus patted his shoulder before stepping on the steps that had appeared when the gargoyle leapt aside, "I think it must be the lemon drops they are after, nothing beats a good lemon drop."

The gargoyle sprung up behind them blocking the students. Harry chuckled as they made their way up to the office then they settled into chairs and Albus called for tea. An elf popped in and sat the tray down before it popped away. Albus poured the tea and offered for Harry to fix his own to his liking. He did so and sat back in his chair.

"I don't mean to bring up bad memories but how did your wife take being left behind?" Albus asked.

"I wasn't married." Harry shook his head in confusion, "Why would you think I'd be married?"

"Voldemort has always claimed to be the heir of Salazar Slytherin." Albus offered.

Harry laughed, "That's rich. I never even had a girlfriend. He must be one of Sanazar's cousin's heirs."

"But he can speak parseltongue." Albus argued, "It was a well-known trait of Salazar Slytherin's."

"No it was a well-known trait of Sanazar and his cousins. I was adopted and I was never able to speak it." Harry shook his head, "I did have one of the cousin's children in my house and she could speak to snakes. More than likely she is his grandmother. I'm not sure any of the others had children that survived. It was a rough time."

"I fear History has gotten a few things confused." Albus remarked.

"Like I had a fight with Godric about muggle-borns." Harry grinned and shook his head, "We couldn't say Salazar was really Harry Potter from a thousand years in the future and he had to go back."

"No that would not have been good." Albus chuckled.

"What is today?" Harry asked realizing he didn't know the date.

"October fifteenth when was it that you left?" Albus asked.

"Middle of April." He replied.

The two spent the next several hours talking about Tom Riddle. Harry saw all the memories Albus had collected and agreed with his assumption about the horcruxes and how many there were. He even heard the prophecy but disagreed about what the power he knew not was. Harry laughed when he saw the pendent that supposedly belonged to him.

"That is a Slytherin artifact." Harry chuckled, "It was given to the youngest son, Sanazar's youngest brother. He got it because the rest of the wealth and learning all went to his older brothers. He was a lazy slob and didn't understand the idea of working for your way."

"So Tom is a descendent of your lazy uncle." Albus chortled, "Can I be there when you tell him?"

"The question is does he meet Salazar Slytherin or Harry Potter?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well if you want a life of fame than do what you want." Albus offered, "However if you want to have a private life I'd suggest you let Slytherin avenge his line and Harry Potter can live a quiet life. Make an appearance or two as Slytherin then he can move on or live the life of a hermit only coming out when he feels like it."

"If Slytherin beats Voldemort than Harry Potter as the boy who lived wouldn't be much of an attraction." Harry nodded, "That sounds like a life I can live."

"And now we only have the snake to kill." Albus stated with a sigh, "We may finish this soon."

"After you have tested me and I get my spells up to par." Harry reminded him.

"Shall we start with Transfiguration?" he asked.

"Are you testing or observing?" Harry asked.

"Observing." He answered, "I wish we had a place where no one could watch."

"We do." Harry grinned, "The Come and Go room was a piece of epic magic."

"It's real?" Albus grinned, "I thought it was one of the myths."

"Sometimes truth is stranger than myth." Harry stated as they stood to leave the office.

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?" Albus asked.

"Never heard of it." Harry shook his head.

"No parseltongue so you didn't have a pet basilisk."Albus stated thoughtfully.

"Maropean had one." Harry offered, "That was my niece's name."

"Hello Uncle." A voice from the wall called.

"Hello Maropean, so you did achieve your dream and become a headmistress." Harry smiled.

"I was the first female." She stood proudly, "I also created the chamber to hold Sanisha. She was my back up protection against the male teachers who didn't like to work for a Headmistress."

"You would have needed it." He agreed and then turned to Albus, "Shall we go?"


	4. Chapter 4

Albus stopped just before sending his patronus, "Where do I ask Minerva to meet us?"

"Seventh floor in the south corridor." Harry instructed.

"Near the portrait of Barnabus the barmy?" he asked.

"Who?" Harry chuckled at the name.

"I guess he was after your time." Albus grinned, "He tried to teach trolls to dance the ballet."

"You must be joking." Harry looked at him incredulously.

"I am not." Albus offered, "It is why they called him barmy."

"I would say so." Harry shook his head, "And I bet he died painfully."

"Very." Albus agreed.

"Here we are." Harry stopped him and looked at the portrait, "It does look quite painful."

"It does." Ablus agreed again, "Now where is this room?"

Over the next week Harry was tested by all the teachers except Snape. Neither of them thought he would be able to keep the secret. They would test him with Snape when they wanted Voldemort to know he was in the castle.

"Well I'm surprised." Albus stated, "I thought some of these were more recent finds. I suppose they were lost and then found again."

"I suppose." Harry agreed, he was pleased he didn't have a lot to learn, "Do you have any idea why I would de-age each time I traveled?"

"When you went back in time I can understand it I suppose." Albus sighed, "The only reason I can see that you would lose it coming forward is you arrived after what should have been your seventeenth birthday so magic altered you to be the age you should be in this time."

"Do you know of any other time travel?" Harry asked.

"Actually in this age we have time turners and can go back a few hours, no more than twenty four." Albus offered, "No one else has been as far as you."

Breakfast the next morning was very interesting. Harry was prepared and was sitting behind the teachers table next to Albus. Most everyone was surprised to see him in attendance though they all knew he was the man that appeared more than a week ago thanks to their watched stroll to Albus' office.

"Attention." Albus called, "I would like to introduce you all to a very special guest that has made a very long trip to come visit with us."

Harry chuckled and sat back in his chair to watch the response. He had a good view of most everyone but he kept a close eye on the Slytherin table and Snape.

"He arrived with the help of some special magic and will be staying." Albus smiled, "Classes for today are cancelled since I doubt any student or teacher will be able to concentrate. We will have time for questions after breakfast. Please welcome Mr. Salazar Slytherin."

Harry stood amongst complete silence and glanced around the room, "I suppose we should have expected shock Albus."

"I suppose we should have." Albus agreed as Harry sat, "The ministry and Gringotts will be coming this morning perform a proof of identity."

"You look far too young." Snape argued, "We have pictures of Salazar as an old man."

"I would like to see that." Harry grinned, "I want to see who they used as a model."

"Are you here to get rid of the mudbloods?" Pansy stood grinning widely.

"I believe you are living under a misconception my dear." Harry looked at her with a frown, "That is an offensive word even for the violent muggleborns of my time. We punished the use of that word by sealing the offender's mouth shut for a day that means no eating or drinking. Second offence was two days if that didn't teach the oaf then expulsion and breaking their wand was final punishment."

"So you don't hate muggleborns?" she asked.

"I was not fond of many of them but I do not know any here." Harry frowned, "The alleged fight was because we couldn't say I was going on a time travel journey. Godric is, to this day, my adopted brother."

"You adopted him?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Heavens no." Harry grinned, "Lord Gryffindor adopted me when my father was murdered by bandits. They were best friends from the time Sanazar saved his life with a curing potion. Richard wasn't even the Lord yet when the group of ten bandits attacked him while out hunting."

"What happened to the bandits?" The Gryffindor boy who asked had to be a Weasley and that meant Ron had asked the question.

"There was no potion to cure them Richard had done his job well." Harry shook his head, "The Gryffindor clan is well known for their legendary skills as warriors."

"It is said you taught potions for years." Draco frowned, "But you don't look any older that I am."

"I have always looked younger than I am." Harry answered, "I left before my twenty first birthday however I began teaching when I was thirteen. I taught potions, creatures, part of the herbology and I did the healing."

"How did you meet the other founders?" Harry thought he recognized the boy but he wasn't sure if it was during his first year or if he had seen the boy around the school in the last few days.

"I was living in Gryffindor castle at the time." Harry grinned, "It wasn't very long after I'd been moved to the dungeons. Lord Ravenclaw and Lord Hufflepuff lived a hard ten days ride south of us. They were being attacked. They both sent their new daughter in laws to stay safe at the castle. Row had invented a new magical device that cut their journey short by at least four or five days. Ric got on her bad side when he tried to get her to tell him how to make her portkey."

"Portkeys were invented in the fourteen hundreds." Minerva pursed her lips.

"The modern ones were." Albus corrected, "Madam Ravenclaw's were the predecessors."

"The soldiers that rode on Row's said it wasn't pleasant." Harry chuckled, "Which I believe translated into they were horrendously sick for about three hours after the short ride."

"Why were you in the dungeons?" a Hufflepuff finally asked a question.

"I was between ten and eleven when I accidentally invented a potion Ric and I named one thousand dung heaps." Harry chuckled sheepishly, "Uncle Richard wasn't happy that the entire first floor of his castle smelled that way. We decided that the dungeons were a much better place for brewing especially when they went bad. Potion ingredients also keep better."

Chuckles spread across the room. Before anyone else could speak Harry turned to Ablus, "Company has arrived. I believe your Hagrid opened the gates."

"He was on watch." Albus agreed.

"There are thirty individuals with him. Seven Goblins I assume they'll be from your bank." Harry had closed his eyes and reached out a hand, he whispered, "Some of the wizards seem to bear the same mark as Snape."

"Then he will know by nightfall." Albus whispered back, "He'll need to inform him first."

"Perhaps I should plan a day in town." Harry opened his eyes, "So he can access me without attacking or sneaking into the school."'

"If I may ask, how did you learn potions?" Snape leaned forward.

"My father Sanazar was a potions master and he taught me as soon as he felt I was ready." It wasn't a lie he had waited until Harry had healed from his injuries and then decided he was ready to learn, "I wasn't his only child but his first son died."

By this time the ministry and goblins arrived to verify his identity. Introductions occurred before the Goblins brought out some papers that were normally stored in the school vault. Harry signed a bit of parchment and they verified that he was the same person who had signed the original documents. He was Salazar Slytherin.

"Why have you come here?" one auror asked.

"I have a destiny to fill." He answered, "I have no more choice in this than you had to be born here. I didn't even come on my own I was brought by magic."

"What side are you taking in the war?" the man introduced as Minister Fudge demanded.

"I don't know much about your war." He replied truthfully, "I only know what I need to do."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"That which is required of me by magic." He replied, "I cannot accomplish it if I tell you what it is."

"Are you going to kill muggleborns?" another auror asked.

"No." Harry grinned, "As I told these here before you arrived the fight with Godric was staged because we couldn't say I was going on a time travel journey. I was very unhappy with a muggleborn that had just blown up my classroom and knocked me out for three days so it seemed as good an excuse as any."

"You know that has led to generations of muggleborns being hated." Another Auror stated with a frown.

"Is it my fault that no one did anything to oppose the view?" Harry questioned, "What have you done to combat the hatred? Have you proven in some way that muggleborns are equal? Have you taken in hand those who demean others?"

"What can I do to fix it? Why should I be the one?" the auror asked.

"If not you then who?" Harry asked, "When Helga told us she wanted to open a school we had to convince the larger families to share their magical knowledge. We worked for three years to get them to join our cause. If we hadn't tried to do that where would your magical abilities be?"

"I want you to come to the ministry and attend a press conference." Fudge stated, "The people need to see you are behind the ministry."

"You sound as if I don't have a choice." Harry lifted one eyebrow at him.

"If you don't support the ministry then you must be supporting You Know Who." Fudge stammered.

"Who?" Harry asked though he was well aware of who.

"Voldemort." Albus supplied.

"Things are rarely us or them." Harry glared and several aurors started to shuffle, "I think I could probably form an entire faction of people who don't wish to side with neither the dark wizard nor the government."

"You will come along or I'll have you arrested." Fudge stated angrily.

"For what?" Harry asked with a sneer, "Existing? Making you look like an idiot? Are there laws against that I didn't know about?" he turned to Albus as he asked the last question.

"Not that I am aware of." Albus struggled to keep the laughter in.

"Arrest him." Fudge ordered the aurors.

"On what charge?" Kingsley asked, "So far he has done nothing illegal."

"Hem, hem." A hideous woman in pink gained attention and then giggled, "For a moment Mr. Shacklebolt it looked like you weren't going to follow orders."

Harry noticed many students turn to glare at the woman who spoke, "Who brought the talking toad? Quite a feat of magic, how do you get it to stay in the dress?"

Many students and teachers alike were trying to stifle the laughter that his words caused. However there were some that didn't even try to hide it, and Harry noticed even a few of the aurors were struggling.

"I am the Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic." She stated hotly, "I will not be spoken to in such a manner."

"Wow that is two completely new sentences. You have a large vocabulary for a toad." More laughter occurred as the woman turned redder.

"How dare you." She hissed.

"I dare quite well thank you." Harry grinned, "Not do shut up and let the important people talk. Now minister what are you charging me with?"

"What can we charge him with?" Fudge turned to Shacklebolt.

"Nothing, he has broken no laws." Kingsley offered.

"What about unlawful time travel?" the other auror suggested.

"I didn't travel on my own." He answered, "Magic brought me I didn't have a choice. So you'll have to arrest magic for unlawful time travel."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think we can arrest him." The second auror grimaced.

"Just a hint here but if you had actually asked rather than demanded and allowed me the luxury to say what I wanted instead of telling me what I should say, I may have actually gone with you." Harry offered, "Godric found out early on that I tend to buck up when someone of no consequence tries to demand something of me. Do yourself a favor and learn that now."

"No consequence." The toad spoke in outrage again, "He is the Minister of Magic."

"Minister, you and your pet talking toad should leave before I evict you from my home." Harry waved them off and turned to Severus, "You are the resident potion expert are you not?"

"I am." Severus answered and watched the minister stomp away, "You are aware you've made a dangerous enemy."

"That man poses no danger to me." Harry chuckled, "No magical talent and few enough brains that I worry what is helping his head stay in the correct shape."

"The toad… woman has the ear of many." Severus added.

"I believe I have a few powerful backers of my own." He waved off the concern, "What new advancements have there been in potions?"

"Well the wolfsbane potion was created a few decades ago." He offered and they began an in depth discussion of potions, ingredients and moon phases.

Harry stopped mid-sentence and turned to Albus, "Another guest at the gates and they are rather irate at the moment."

"Really?" Albus looked intrigued, "How can you tell?"

"Beating at the gates and curses being yelled." Harry squinted, "Oh, I've not heard that one before. Hm he doesn't like your mother Albus or yours Mr. Snape. That one is down-right foul. Ah, Hagrid has him now."

"Can you hear them at the gate?" Severus asked.

"Yes permanent listening spell." Harry offered, "We put it there to inform us if we had a guest. But only the four of us were connected to it."

A few minutes later the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open again. A blond man stormed in, "Where is he?"

"Who are you looking for Lucius?" Albus asked.

"Slytherin." He yelled, "Who else?"

"I thought perhaps Draco had done something." He shrugged and indicated Harry, "However Mr. Slytherin is right here."

"You can't be." He thundered, "You aren't nearly old enough."

"I'm older than I look." Harry offered, "What can I do for you."

"He is Slytherin." Severus added, "I saw the Goblins verify it."

"Well then." Lucius stood straight, "I am Lucius Malfoy and I am here to invite you to my home, a place where a true Slytherin can feel at home. Many of my associates are most anxious to meet with you and discuss the political situation. I think that you would be much more comfortable there rather than being cooped up in this drafty old castle."

"This drafty old castle has been my home for years." Harry lifted one eyebrow, "I have no wish to leave at this time as I have important business here that cannot wait. When that is finished I will consider your offer.

"Of course." Lucius bowed his head though Harry could still see the pink on his cheeks, "Forgive me if I seem so pushy, I was just very excited that you have come. I was in your house after all."

"Of course." Harry hid the grin he wanted to sport, "I will contact you by owl when I have finished if that is agreeable with you?"

"It is quite agreeable." Lucius backed out of the room and left.

"I've never seen him back down that quickly." Snape observed quietly.

"Albus, how do you sort into the houses?" Harry asked, "We hadn't decided on a path when I left."

"A sorting hat." Albus wondered where he was going with this, "It's sentient and peruses your thoughts before sorting you."

"Would I be able to speak with it?" he asked.

"Certainly, if you'll come with me." Breakfast was long over but most of the school was still in the Great Hall and watched the two men leave.

Harry sat in the office and put the hat on his head, "Hello?"

"Salazar is that you?" he heard Godric's voice in his head.

"It's me." He answered, "It's so good to hear your voice Ric. It seems like months since I last saw you all."

"Been longer for us." It replied, "How are you? Did you de-age again?"

"I did." He huffed, "I have to repeat my last three teen years again."

"That part would suck." The hat chuckled.

"How much of your mind is in here?" He asked.

"About as much as in a magical portrait." He replied.

"How did Uncle Richard take it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"He wasn't that surprised." He sighed, "Seems that Sanazar had some idea after all and told father. Still hurt but he knew you didn't have a choice. We missed you so much. Have you figured out why you had to go back?"

"Yes and you'll love it, there is a dark wizard that is claiming to be my descendant." Harry snickered, "But he's got the Slytherin locket."

"Oh he's a descendant of Sinitar the fat lazy slob." The hat chuckled again, "Can't believe his line produced a magical being."

"Albus wants to see his face when I tell him." Harry added with a grin.

"Who is it, did they go to Hogwarts?" the hat asked.

"Tom Riddle." Harry answered and grew concerned when the hat paused.

"Watch out for that one." The hat said, "I didn't even want to let him into the school but I didn't have a choice. He is evil. He didn't have a good early life, not as bad as what I saw in yours when you were sorted, but he made a lot of bad or rather dark decisions."

"I'll be careful." He nodded, "Did you know when you sorted me?"

"Yes." The hat sighed again, "I was glad you came to us when I saw what your youth had been like. I knew you'd have the heartbreak of losing Sanazar to go through but there was a lot of good in your time there."

"There was." He agreed, "I need to get going. I'll stop by and talk more later."

"Not too much." He heard the grimace in the voice, "I'm not really Godric and you need to have a life here, meet friends and get married, all that."

"Albus and I have agreed that Salazar will kill off the dark wizard and then live a life of a hermit." Harry explained, "Then Harry Potter can live a normal life without all the celebrity."

"Good luck." With that Harry put the hat back on the shelf and took a deep breath and left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

He found the head of Slytherin standing just inside the entryway, "Severus would you have time tomorrow to take me to a place where I can get some potion ingredients?"

"You may use any of my ingredients." Severus offered.

"Very kind of you but unless you have fresh wart of the moon I'll have to go out." He smiled.

"I don't think I have any of that." Severus was trying to rack his brain for any plant or animal part called wart of the moon and was coming up empty, "I doubt Hogsmeade would have it but they may be able to order it."

"That would be fine, so tomorrow after lunch?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Severus agreed.

"I'll have a carriage waiting for you." Albus offered, "That way you can take in the scenery and see if there are any changes."

"Excellent idea." Harry agreed.

The next morning after breakfast Snape met Salazar and Albus in the Headmaster's office, "He called for me last night and I had to tell him we are going to be away from the castle. He plans on approaching you today with a large contingent of Slytherin followers. If you don't agree with their point of view they are prepared to remove you."

"Excellent." Harry exclaimed with a grin and turned to Albus ignoring Snape's shock, "Are we ready?"

"We are." Albus agreed, "I'll be in Abe's bar under a cloak. A large number of Order members are also on hand. How many are coming Severus?"

"Fifty or so." Snape offered, "Including Bellatrix. She was dancing in the halls last night. The Dark Lord has gifted her the chance to torture and kill you to prove you are not Slytherin."

"Professor is he bringing his snake?" Harry turned back to Snape with his question.

"I don't think so." He replied, "Why, what's going on?"

"I don't really need Wart of the Moon, which incidentally is Moonstone." Harry offered with a grin, "Wart of the Moon is what Helga liked to call it since it's such a small stone."

"I've been racking my brain since yesterday trying to figure out what you wanted." Snape huffed.

"I know. It was quite fun to watch you squirm." Harry grinned, "But we wanted you convinced that I had to leave the castle. After Mr. Malfoy's visit we were sure you would be called."

"You know?" Snape asked.

"I was brought to this time to cleanse my name." Harry offered, "I will continue to annoy them as long as they let me."

"You want him to come after you?" Snape asked.

"I do, at least as soon as his snake is dead." Harry shrugged, "If the snake isn't with his group when they arrive I'll need you to go kill it very quickly."

"But…" the man started.

"I will die if you don't." Harry added for his benefit.

"They are expecting us at noon." Snape bowed his head slightly, "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to shop for potion ingredients." Harry grinned.

Harry and Severus were in Hogsmeade by eleven. Snape led him to the shop and greeted the owner with a smile. He introduced Salazar Slytherin and they browsed and chatted for half an hour before they left to walk around the small village.

"This is so much larger than when we created the school." Harry commented, "Back then it was a few houses and one bar."

"Every town has to start somewhere." Snape observed dryly. Neither of the men acknowledged the sound of people arriving behind them.

"I suppose. The houses were for the men who took care of the pigs before we started the school." Harry grinned at the next memory, "The bar was there for Godric. Row refused to let him have any alcohol within the schools walls."

"That sounds dreadful." A sneering voice alerted them that all their company had arrived.

"Lucius wasn't it?" Harry turned to find a large group of people behind the blond.

"At your service." He bowed slightly.

"Are these the associates you spoke of before?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow.

"They are." He agreed, "Would you be so kind as to come with us?"

"I think we spoke of this yesterday." Harry tilted his head slightly, "I have not yet finished my business, I will let you know when I have time. I do not have time for idle chit chat."

"I don't think you understand." Lucius grimaced, "A relative of yours wishes to meet with you."

"Then by all means have him stop by." Harry sniffed, "Now if you will excuse me I have potion ingredients to find. I am sure it will be much more entertaining than you are."

"I think not." Lucius pulled his wand, "Sev…"

He didn't get any further because Harry's wand was on his nose, "If you cannot leave me be I will remove you from my presence, which will it be? I do hate people who bother me."

"That is enough Lucius." A new voice arrived with a pop, "Greetings ancestor."

"So you are the one claiming to be my heir." Harry commented as he looked the man over, "Not much family resemblance."

"I am your heir." Riddle bowed his head slightly, "I received your locket as an inheritance. It has been passed down for generations." The man slipped into parsletongue and spoke for several moments.

"Sorry but you'll have to say that again in English." Harry sneered at the snake faced man, "I do not have the ability."

"But it is well documented." Lucius argued.

"Actually it was my father's family that could speak to snakes." He grinned, "Since I was adopted I was never able to speak it. However if you have the locket I do know who your ancestor was."

"Salazar Slytherin was my ancestor." Riddle stated, "You are a fraud."

"It was my father's lazy brother." Harry offered with a grin, "He refused to work so his father gave him the locket saying he deserved none of the money or magic held in the family."

"That is a lie." Riddle growled fiercely as the snake that had been wrapped around his upper body began to advance on Harry, "You are a deceiver."

"I always did despise people who took perfectly good animals and tried to give them magic. It ruins them. They lose their minds and become a slave to the magic holder." Harry stated as he sent a quick spell that sliced the head off the snake, "A quick painless death is the only remedy."

Riddle's scream of rage filled the village and spells erupted from the group with him. Harry shielded himself and his companion. Snape was at a loss of what to do. If he attacked he would be proven to be a spy and if he didn't Salazar would be fighting with horrible odds. Before he could make up his mind Order members poured out of buildings and joined the fight. It was chaos for several minutes until the numbers of death eaters was diminished. Harry was dueling Riddle alone and the concussions from their blows was helping to take down a number of his followers.

"There is something I must confess to you." Harry said as a bubble appeared around them courtesy of Albus, "I was not born Salazar Slytherin. As I told you before I am adopted."

"You are nothing." Riddle screamed sending hex after hex that was easily blocked or avoided by the younger man.

"Actually, you remember that boy you killed to get a body back?" Harry asked, "Well he helped me go on a little trip. On that trip I was adopted by Sanazar Slytherin. But my true identity is Harry Potter."

"YOU!" he paused the noise around them was still blocked by the spell Albus had sent.

"Me." Harry agreed and sent a few spells while the man was shocked, "I came back to finish you."

Spells were still flying hot and heavy between them. It was several minutes of intense fighting before Riddle collected himself and began to chuckle.

"You cannot finish me." He laughed, "You can't kill me. I will not die. I am immortal and I will kill you for you lies."

"Actually you aren't." Harry grinned and pointed at the snake, "I just killed your last Horcrux."

"What." The spell he had shot was way off target.

"Dumbledore figured it out." Harry started a rather complex wand movement, "We'll know in a moment if he was right."

"You lie." He screamed, "You are not my noble ancestor. You are nothing."

"No I'm not your ancestor." Harry agreed, "Thank Merlin for that. I wouldn't want to be associated with you in any way. You are nothing but a coward who hides behind younger and better men. Just like with the snake you poison their minds and take away their true lives."

Riddle threw the killing curse at him as he let loose his own spell. Harry side stepped the killing curse and watched as his own curse homed in on the body even as it tried to move out of the way. It hit Riddle's hastily erected shield and shattered it before covering the man in a white light. When the light dissipated all that was left was a body crumbled on the ground. Harry waved his hand and the bubble dispersed.

"And that's how you do a Gryffindor tracking hex." He nodded and sent a spell at the body.

It disappeared with a crack. Next he pulled a vial from his pocket and tossed it at a group of Death Eaters that were trying to kill Snape. They all stopped sending spells as they couldn't speak past the vomiting they were doing.

"What did you use?" Snape panted as Harry stunned them and tied them up.

"Ric's favorite." He grinned, "A thousand dung heaps."

"I don't smell anything." Snape looked puzzled.

"I used a small amount. It will only smell within a small parameter." Harry waved his hand, "Now think of the reaction that an entire cauldron would get. That's why Slytherin is in the dungeons."

Salazar did one interview after the battle. He spoke about how the muggleborn issue was just a cover for his time travel. He warned of the dangers of living in the past. He reminded them that they needed to know about muggles so that they could hide in plain sight. Lastly he warned people that they should be pickier about who led them whether that is a dark wizard they wanted to follow or a minister. The he told them that he was retiring to a quiet life and requested to be left alone. Six months after Salazar left the magical world received another surprise.

"Albus!" the yell from his fire got his attention from the staff meeting.

"Rosemyrta, to what do I owe the pleasure…" he didn't get to finish.

"A young man is here asking for you." She stated swiftly, "He says it's important."

"May I use your floo?" he asked.

"Certainly." She agreed and pulled away.

His staff cleared the office as he left. He arrived and was ushered up to a private room. Rosemyrta was obviously excited as she rushed in front of him carrying a tray of drinks. Albus opened the door for her and then followed her.

"Hello." He greeted the young man he knew, "Rosemyrta I will be protecting the room. Please keep this quiet."

"I will. Let me know if you need anything." She nodded and grinned at the young man before she left.

"Well fancy meeting you here." He grinned as he took a seat.

"Hello again Albus." Harry grinned, "Have you missed me?"

"I suppose." He shook his head, "What is your cover story?"

"I was living with a man who was instructing me in magic but he died recently." Harry offered, "I was wandering around Europe trying to see if I could find any clue to who I was, since I had amnesia. A man just about my age found me took me home and gave me a potion that fixed my memories. After a bit of recovery time he sent me to you."

"Let me guess his name was Salazar Slytherin?" Albus asked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked with fake surprise, "I don't know where he lives because he used a portkey both to take me to his home and also to send me to Hogsmeade."

"What will you say when they ask for your instructor's identity?" Albus asked.

"I am not his secret keeper nor was he. I do not know if the name I called him was his real name or not." Harry shrugged, "Rowan Stergis said he was on the list of people that Voldemort wanted dead. He didn't know who I was, I showed up and he took care of me as if I was his own child."

"And your magical education?" he asked.

"Home schooled, I don't know how it measures up." He shrugged, "But he told me he was a potion master and he said I could probably pass a mastery test."

"I have no doubt that you could." Albus chuckled, "What do you want to happen now?"

"I think we should go to the Goblins to verify my identity." Harry offered, "Then I could stay at the school while you test me and prepare me for OWLs and NEWTs."

"Very good." Albus nodded, "Shall we head back to the school after?"

"Certainly, I mean sure, whatever." He grinned he would have to be different to hide his second identity.

"I should warn you that Severus will probably hate you on principal." Albus stood and cleared off the privacy charms.

"Maybe." Harry grinned, "However Salazar had me bring him some Wart of the Moon as a peace offering."

Albus chuckled as they headed out, "If we hurry at Gringotts we'll be in time for dinner."

"Good, it's been a while since I had Hogwarts' good food." Harry grinned as he followed Albus down the stairs. In the bar Rosemyrta was alone, "Thank you."

"Any time." She smiled widely, "I expect to see you again."

"I'm sure you will." He agreed and followed the headmaster through the floo.

"I've just realized you cut your hair." Albus observed quietly as they were walking down the alley.

"I wanted to make sure I looked enough different no one would make any connections." He shrugged, "Sticks up just like it always did but any shorter and it just looks like I have my hair in a ponytail again."

"Another test then Albus?" the Goblin that met them in the office asked.

"I believe we have found Harry Potter." He smiled, "He had amnesia. Our other new friend ran across him, fixed him and sent here."

After a prick of a finger and blood on a parchment the awed goblin looked up at the two, "I can hide this but… are you sure you want to?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, "I don't want to be that famous."

"You know this is…" the goblin couldn't find the words.

"I was attacked by a Slytherin student and in trying to protect myself I somehow went there. I did have amnesia. I was taught and did a bit of teaching before a potions accident helped me recover my memories." He stated, "Magic brought me back here when I recovered. I couldn't do it again if I wanted to. I have no idea how it worked."

The goblin tapped the paper with a finger and the second name disappeared, "I will have to explain this to the president."

"I will aid in any way I can." Harry offered.

"Very well." The goblin dismissed them from his office.

Back at Hogwarts the two of them sat in the office and waited for the two invited professors to arrive. Harry sat drinking tea and attempting to make small talk. He was truly worried how Snape would react. He had come to like the man during his time visiting at Salazar.

"Enter." Albus called breaking him from his thoughts.

Harry straightened up and sat his tea cup down as they entered.

"What did you need Albus?" Snape eyed the boy in the chair thinking he looked familiar.

"Thank you for coming." Albus smiled, "Rosemyrta called me away because this young man came into her bar asking for me. I was wondering if either of you recognized him?"

Harry turned to them with a smile, "Hello again."

"Harry!" Minerva cried and put a hand on each shoulder, "Is it you?"

"Hi professor." He nodded, "Hello to you Professor Snape."

"Potter." He sneered, "Where have you been?"

"I was sent to the continent." He explained, "I've had amnesia until recently. Mr. Slytherin found me wandering around the magical sector of Paris and took me home. He gave me a potion that restored my memories and he sent me to Hogsmeade. He asked me to give you this." Harry pulled out a large bag, "He called it Wart of the Moon, but it looks like moonstone to me. He said you could explain."

Snape chuckled at the bag before he answered, "It is moonstone. He said Madam Hufflepuff called it wart of the moon because it was too small to be a stone."

"That's funny." Harry agreed, "What happens now?"

"Do you have your OWLs?" Minerva asked.

"No Rowan didn't send me for them." Harry shrugged.

"Rowan?" Snape asked.

"He was the person who took me in." Harry explained the story he had made up. It took some time but they were finished by dinner.

"This should be fun." Albus led the trio down from his office.

The hall was full when they arrived. Snape and McGonagall entered first and Albus brought Harry in behind them. By the time they were seven steps into the Hall it was quiet.

"Everyone I would like you to welcome back Harry Potter." He was met with silence.

"Hi guys." Harry waved at his group of friends.

"Harry!" Hermione was the first on her feet and pulled him into a hug.

The professors moved away as Harry was engulfed by students and their questions. Soon all of them would have the story he was offering.


End file.
